The inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound, which is referred to as an organic metal halide perovskite compound, is a material represented by Chemical Formula of AMX3 including an organic cation (A), a metal cation (M), and a halogen anion (X), and having a perovskite structure. In detail, the inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound represented by Chemical Formula of AMX3 has a form in which the organic cation (A) is positioned in the middle of a three-dimensional network including corner-shared MX6 octahedron. The inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound has very low material cost, is capable of performing a low-temperature process and a low-cost solution process, and is excellent in commercialization, and thus, it has been actively studied in various fields such as light emitting devices, memory devices, sensors, photovoltaic devices, etc.
As described above, the inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound is self-assembled and crystallized, which is advantageous in a low-temperature solution process. However, due to fast crystallization and difficulty in controlling self-assembly properties, it is difficult to actually manufacture a thin film having a dense and flat surface.
The present applicant has proposed a novel solar cell having a remarkably high power generation efficiency through Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0035284, and further has proposed a method for manufacturing an inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound film having a flat surface by using a solution coating method.
However, in order to commercialize an inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound-based device, it is required to develop a simple and easily controllable manufacturing process technology in which a high-quality dense film is manufactured, a large-area process is possibly performed, reproducibility is high, and the use of a volatile organic solvent is minimized.
The present applicant developed a technology of manufacturing a high-quality inorganic/organic hybrid perovskite compound film which has high density, is formed of coarse crystal grains, and is suitable for practical commercialization with a low-cost, quick, and simple process, and filed the present invention.